<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how the turns have tabled by 101crumbs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454032">how the turns have tabled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/101crumbs/pseuds/101crumbs'>101crumbs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Chair Bondage, Dom!yohan, Dom/sub Play, I hope, M/M, Self-Indulgent, i repeat sw best boy, just 1k of seungwoo wanting to be praised, sw best boy, the title is funny the rest is not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/101crumbs/pseuds/101crumbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungwoo wanted to be good for Yohan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #3 — Sound of Silence</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how the turns have tabled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungwoo knew this day was coming.</p><p> </p><p>Since the day when he delayed Yohan’s orgasm for more than two hours, the younger crying and promising him that he was going to pay for it, he knew this day was coming.</p><p> </p><p>However, Seungwoo never thought his beloved little boyfriend, who would go to Mars and beyond only to please him, meant <em>this </em>when he talked about revenge.</p><p> </p><p>He guessed he underestimated him.</p><p> </p><p>And there he was, being teased by Yohan in a way no one had ever teased him before, with only one rule.</p><p><br/>
One moan and he’d be left just like that, completely tied up to the chair. One word, one only, and he wouldn’t be allowed to come.</p><p> </p><p>And Seungwoo didn’t want that.</p><p> </p><p>But holding on was proving to be amazingly hard when he <em>knew </em> Yohan was down on his knees, sucking into his dick as his life depended on it.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo bit down a moan, imagining how cute Yohan should look like at the moment, eyes staring at him from his position, his plump lips even more swollen when he took him completely inside of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He hated that he couldn’t actually see Yohan, but the younger was right— everything felt better with the blindfold in place.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo shifted awkwardly on his seat, hearing Yohan chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, this was fucking funny to him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He wanted to scream.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo doubted Yohan would care, at least not at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>He was trying really hard not to show any signs of how close he was to his edge, completely aware of how Yohan would stop if he realized that.</p><p> </p><p>But Yohan knew him so well, so it only took him ten more seconds to pull off, an obscene ‘pop’ resounding on Seungwoo’s ears. Then, he felt a pair of lips kissing his inner thigh, his skin reacting immediately. He felt on fire.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo took a deep breath, trying to calm down his heartbeat. He could hear Yohan mumbling some praises alongside the kisses to his thighs, and that almost brought him to the edge. But he tried as much as he could to stop. He liked the praises, he liked being called a good boy. He wanted to earn his reward.</p><p><br/>
He wanted to be <em> good </em> for Yohan.</p><p> </p><p>However, it was not easy for him to hold everything back when Yohan was making sure to lick all the sensitive spots on Seungwoo’s skin, from that little part of his left inner thigh to another part two inches over his right knee. </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo was leaking precum already, his dick impossibly hard. Yet Yohan was still avoiding it.</p><p> </p><p>He really hadn’t lied when he said Seungwoo would pay for all his ministrations. </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo felt himself drowning on the pleasure, the fact that he could only feel and hear the other, not allowed to see or talk or even move, making everything deeper.</p><p> </p><p>He had never felt more vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>He never wanted it to stop.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Suddenly he felt Yohan standing up, leaning in for a heated kiss. At the same time, he started to stroke his cock, his hand moving up and down on his length. Seungwoo let out a moan that was swallowed by the younger, a shiver running through when he heard Yohan flick his tongue in disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>He had to be careful.</p><p> </p><p>His nails dug into the chair’s handles when Yohan tapped his legs once, silently asking him to raise his bottom so that he could remove his bottom clothes entirely.</p><p> </p><p>He pecked him on the lips before moving away, Seungwoo throwing his head back. He knew what was going to happen, and he needed all the strength he could gather to stop himself from trying to break the ropes that prevent him from moving, only to see Yohan prepping himself. </p><p> </p><p>That thought was proven right a few seconds after, when he heard Yohan pant his name over and over on small whimpers. His heart was hammering on his chest with every move from him.</p><p> </p><p>But he knew he wasn’t allowed to ask for anything, so he tried his best to just stay in place, thinking about how badly he wanted Yohan to ride him.</p><p> </p><p>And he needed to be good to earn that right.</p><p> </p><p>The waiting was shorter this time, as it only took Yohan twenty heartbeats to start spreading lube on Seungwoo’s dick. </p><p> </p><p>Not that he was counting.</p><p> </p><p>Yohan giggled softly before placing himself on the older’s lap, taking no time in starting to go down on his length, clenching immediately. He whispered something, but Seungwoo was already too far gone to be able to make out what he meant. Seungwoo felt a state of absolute bliss when Yohan began to move up and down, his nails digging even deeper on the chair when he kissed the spot on his neck that made him crumble.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo knew he wouldn’t last long.</p><p> </p><p>But he tried to, turning his head back and biting his lips endlessly, not paying attention to the metallic taste that started to accumulate on it.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he felt the other’s hands on the back of his head, and— the blindfold was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he would have needed more time to adjust to the light, but the fact that the first thing he saw was Yohan to the verge of tears was all he needed.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long until Yohan stopped holding back, moaning Seungwoo’s name and moving as fast as he could. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing how close his boyfriend was, he let go as well.</p><p> </p><p>And it was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>They both came at the same time, Seungwoo almost crying out in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Yohan kissed him again, this time lazily, humming contently, giving the older all the time he needed to recover from his orgasm.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Later on, Yohan would remove the ropes one by one in the most careful way, leaving kisses everywhere there was a mark on.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo smiled in response, his heart happily beating on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He loved being a good boy for Yohan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just to make it clear: SEUNGWOO BEST BOY.</p><p>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/hwanswow">twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>